Spiegel
by Acornnie
Summary: Mirror reflects yourself, but there is one thing that mirror can reflect the other one who ties Jimin tightly and who knows the one is not a human being. BTS Fanfiction. Jimin!centric. KookMin, VMin. the other pair shows next.
1. Chapter 1

" **Spiegel"**

 **The plots and story based on my own mind, I surely never cheat another story from other writers.**

 **Warning figured you, the sins save to yourself**

 **Mature Content in several plots**

 **Jimin!Centric (Possibility)**

.

Saat kau melihat kearah cermin kau akan melihat refleksi dirimu dengan jelas. Refleksi cermin menggambarkan seperti apa dirimu dan rupa mu. Namun apakah kau tahu cermin juga mempunyai sifat indirect mirror, yang tidak hanya memantulkan fisik dari dirimu tetapi juga memantulkan fisik dari sosok lain yang tanpa kau tahu jika sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang terikat dengan dirimu?

.

.

.

 **Full Moon in February**

Cahaya bulan berpendar menyebar kesegala penjuru di hutan Black Forest, Germany. Pohon cemara dan pinus yang tumbuh menjulang berlomba menutupi cahaya bulan yang hanya seperkian menyinari hutan tersebut. Hutan gelap dengan minimnya penerangan cahaya bulan, the creepy thing that the people known as "the habitat" of the mythology creatures, entahlah makhluk apa saja yang ada disana. Who knows?

Sebersit sosok hitam terlihat lewat diantara hamparan daun cemara yang menguning diatas tanah yang hitam, sosok itu melesat cepat hanya dalam hitungan seperkian detik yang jaraknya lebih dari 100 meter. Juntaian kain hitam yang berasal dari sosok itu menggantung diatas pohon cemara yang lebih pendek.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah cermin didalam kantung jubah hitamnya.

"Die figur" cahaya putih menguar disekitar cermin tersebut dan setelah mengucapkan sebuah mantra terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan cermin besar. Meskipun wajah dari sosok itu tertutupi oleh tudung hitam, tapi terlihat sudut bibir sebelah kirinya terangkat dengan tangannya yang mengusap cermin itu.

.

.

.

 **Berlin, Germany**

Ckleck

"Jimin, cepat bangun. Kau mau terlambat sekolah sayang?" wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik tengah mengetuk hidung si pemuda yang asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Pemuda bernama Jimin itu bergerak-gerak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak beludru hitam lalu membuka isinya.

"Ibu, tadi malam aku menemukan ini bersama Jungkook dikamar koleksi ayah" tangan kecilnya memegang biji ek emas dan setangkai daun cemara perak. Ibu Jimin menatap lekat benda yang dipegang oleh Jimin dan tersenyum.

"Itu koleksi ayahmu saat dia berlibur bersama temannya di Black Forest, sayang. Kau boleh memilikinya karena ayahmu memang ingin memberikannya untukmu." Jimin melengkungkan bibirnya keatas saat mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Dan…. Ini kulit pohon pinus berwarna hitam, apa ibu tau jika ayah juga memberikan ini kepadaku?" ibu Jimin terdiam sejenak saat melihat kulit pohon pinus ditangan Jimin. Tangannya mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ini cuma potongan kulit pinus yang tidak terpakai, mungkin ikut masuk saat ayahmu mengambil biji ek dan daun cemara, ibu akan membuangnya. Bersiaplah kau harus berangkat sekolah dan sepertinya sese—"

"Jiminnie"

"Nah, kau sudah tau siapa yang memanggil" ibu Jimin lantas keluar dari kamar Jimin dan menyapa seseorang yang sudah berada dihalaman rumah Jimin.

Pemuda imut itu menatap sejenak kulit pohon pinus yang berada didalam kotak yang dipegangnya.

"Bukan kah sudah diambil oleh ibu? Kenapa ada disini lagi?"

.

.

.

Prolog END

Note:

Spiegel: cermin istilah dari Bahasa Jerman

Die figur: Sosok, sebuah spell yang mewakilkan sosok yang datang didalam cermin.


	2. Timmery Centaurus

" **Spiegel"**

 **The plots and story based on my own mind, I surely never cheat another story from other writers.**

 **Warning figured you, the sins save to yourself**

 **Mature Content in several plots**

 **Jimin!Centric (Possibility)**

 **Typos are the attractive one in writing hahaha**

 **.**

Disore yang terang karena sang mega ke oranye'an tampak berpendar diseluruh kota Berlin saat ini. Daun-daun maple berwarna kuning tua satu persatu berjatuhan dari pohonnya, menapak jalanan aspal ditengah-tengah kota yang menyebabkan kota Berlin terlihat berbeda karena seluruh jalan beraspal ditutupi oleh daun-daun maple.

Jimin baru pulang dari kegiatan camping akhir pekan yang diadakan sekolahnya "Berlin Pariser High School" setiap sebulan sekali. Tempat tujuan camping pun tidak hanya disekitar pinggiran kota saja tapi kadang kala mereka akan keluar kota untuk menjelajah seisi hutan yang terdapat di Jerman. Bicara soal camping Jimin tipikal hyperaktif jika ditanya soal berkemah dan menjelajah hutan, hobi Jimin memang suka yang menantang maklum saja sang ayah juga sama seperti Jimin. Jimin satu kelompok bersama Jungkook dan Wooshin adik tingkat bawah di sekolahnya lalu satu kakak tingkat bernama Hoseok.

"Hyung, biar aku yang bawa tas mu, sepertinya kau kelelahan" Jimin menoleh kesamping kearah sosok tinggi yang menyebabkan Jimin harus mendongak sedikit demi bisa melihat wajah si pembicara.

"Tidak Jungkook-ah. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan aku sudah biasa membawa tas seperti ini" sosok Jungkook tampak menarik alis sebelah kanannya saat melihat Jimin yang hampir oleng.

HUPP

"Apa ku bilang, kau keras kepala hyung" Jungkook sigap menangkap pinggang Jimin saat Jimin hampir jatuh kedepan. Jungkook menarik Jimin mendekat dan langsung mengambil tas punggung Jimin. Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Jungkook berjalan didepannya.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu atau bibir sexy mu itu mau ku gigit, hyung?" Jimin terkesiap mendengar ucapan sedikit vulgar Jungkook.

"Yaakk, jaga ucapanmu Kookie. Kau membuatku malu" Jimin melihat sekitar banyak pejalan kaki yang menatap horror kearah Jimin. Pasalnya mereka mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jungkook setelah kalimat vulgar barusan.

"Cepatlah, penis ku sudah tegang melihat tubuhmu hyung" demi langit sore yang indah Jimin ingin sekali melempar Jungkook saat ini juga. Tapi Jimin memaklumi sikap Jungkook yang seperti itu. Jimin sudah biasa melihat perilaku mesum Jungkook padanya dan mendengar kalimat-kalimat vulgar yang keluar dari bibir tipis Jungkook pun Jimin sudah paham. Padahal Jungkook baru berumur 17 tahun dan bisa dibayangkan ucapannya sudah sevulgar dan semesum itu. FYI, Jungkook bersikap seperti itu hanya didepan Jimin saja, ingat HANYA DIDEPAN JIMIN, jadi bagaimana sikapnya jika didepan ayah dan ibu Jimin? Jimin berani jamin Jungkook akan beralagak manis dan penurut, dan satu hal lagi Jungkook anak yang ramah hingga membuat orang tua Jimin sangat menyukai sosok ramah Jungkook. No one realizes how Jungkook's attitude if he was standing of Jimin. Dengan kata lain Jungkook mesum hanya untuk Jimin. Masalah orang banyak anggap saja Jungkook lupa tempat karena memang satu hal, sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedari pulang dari sekolah tadi sudah menegang. Poor Jungkook.

.

"I'm home" Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menoleh ke arah ruang keluarga, disana sudah ada orang tuanya menyambut.

"Well back honey, bagaimana campingnya?" sang ibu menghampiri Jimin dan mencium pucuk kepala Jimin lembut.

"Pastinya menyenangkan" sang ayah pun ikut mendekat kearah Jimin dan memeluk pemuda manis itu.

"Sesuai prediksi daddy, hutan Bayern sangat menakjubkan" tidak, itu bukan suara Jimin. Pemuda tinggi dibelakang Jimin yang menjawab.

"Hahaha sepertinya kawan penjelajah daddy akan segera bertambah" lelaki tampan itu menepuk punggung Jungkook lalu menatap Jimin.

"Dan bodyguard anak manis ku ini juga akan bertambah menjadi tiga"

"Daddyyy"

"Chanyeol-ah jangan mengusik anakmu" ibu Jimin menarik tangan Jimin mendekat padanya.

"Jika hal seperti ini bisa membuat anak ku merona, kenapa tidak dilakukan Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun— ibu Jimin memutar bola matanya memaklumi sikap aneh suaminya ini.

"Sikapmu menjadi keturunan dari kembaran Jimin, pantas saja anak ku yang satunya itu kelakuannya absurd seperti ayahnya" Chanyeol tertawa nyaring mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan kedua orangtua Jimin. Pikiran Jungkook berkebalikan dengan pandangannya, otaknya kini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak kapan Jimin mempunyai kembaran? Bukan kah dirumahnya ini hanya ada kedua orang tua Jimin, Seokjin hyung dan Jimin sendiri? Apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Seokjin hyung? Fuck up, tentu saja mustahil. Umur Jimin dan Seokjin hyung itu beda 5 tahun jadi tidak mungkin kembaran Jimin itu Seokjin hyung, lalu siapa?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan malam. Hari sudah gelap. Jimin ajaklah Jungkook kekamar dan kalian mandilah, ibu akan memasak makanan untuk makan malam" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, sedangkan Chanyeol menarik kakinya kearah ruang kerja miliknya yang berada disudut ruang keluarga.

.

 **Black Forest's in the middle of stearm**

KRAKK KRAKK

Sebuah suara terdengar disebuah gubuk ditengah hutan. Suara seperti badan yang terpisah lalu kembali menjadi seperti semula. Seorang wanita tua keluar dari gubuk tersebut dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Perlihatkan wujudmu" suara serak wanita tua itu berucap nyaring ditengah hutan dan setelahnya sesosok wujud manusia setengah badan kuda pun muncul.

"Timmery, sudah kuperingatkan dirimu jangan pernah menampakan wujud kelelawar didepanku" wanita tua itu mengibas bulu kuda yang hampir mengenai hidungnya.

"Aku suka wujud itu, Nora. Dan berhentilah mematahkan pinggangku, jika kau ingin mengubahku kau hanya perlu mengambil satu bulu kelelawarku" makhluk aneh itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya keatas demi menghilangkan rasa gatal dikulit pantatnya.

"Dan perlu satu jam untuk mengambil bulu kelelawarmu yang terbilang pendek dan tipis itu?" Nora— wanita tua tadi berbalik masuk kearah gubuknya.

"Hei, aku perlu informasi tentang inangku" Timmery melangkah mendekat kearah Nora. Nora mendongak.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan temui inangmu. Dia baru saja pulang dari acara berkemahnya" Timmery tersenyum miring saat Nora menyebut seseorang barusan.

"Maksudmu Elan?"

"Namanya Jimin, bodoh bukan Elan"

"Tetap saja dia wujud Elan, apa kau lupa saat kejadian itu?" Timmery menatap kearah Nora memastikan Nora mengingat kejadian beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi Elan sudah mati dan sekarang yang ada adalah Jimin." Nora kembali melangkah masuk meninggalkan Timmery yang mematung beberapa saat.

.

 **Berlin Pariser High School**

Jimin menegang beberapa saat, melihat kearah Jungkook yang melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Satu langkah Jungkook maju satu langkah Jimin mundur, Jimin terus mundur hingga tidak menyadari dinding putih dibelakangnya sudah menghentikan pergerakan mundur Jimin. Jimin merutuki nasibnya pagi ini, karena masalah sepele Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook pergi berangkat kesekolah terlebih dahulu hingga menyebabkan Jungkook terlambat masuk kelas dan dapat hukuman dari guru mata pelajaran. Jungkook memegang pipi Jimin dan mendongakkan wajah Jimin.

"Kau sengaja meninggalkanku dan ingin mendapat hukuman disini?" kaki Jungkook melebarkan kedua kaki Jimin dan tangannya dengan leluasa beralih kebelakang pantat Jimin dan jari telunjuknya pun menusuk sesuatu dibelahan pantat Jimin.

"Nghh- aku… akuhh" Jimin merasakan jari telunjuk Jungkook yang semakin dalam menusuk lubang pantatnya, oksigen yang dihirup Jimin pun kian menipis karena bibirnya yang sudah dilumat Jungkook.

"Kenapa Jimin?" Jungkook menurunkan wajahnya kedada Jimin dan menghisap tonjolan yang menggoda dibalik seragam milik Jimin.

"Ahhh- Berhentihh. Nghhh" Jimin mencoba mendorong kepala Jungkook tapi tenaganya yang sudah lelah menahan berat badannya sendiri hingga tidak sanggup, barang sedikitpun mendorong kepala Jungkook menjauh dari dadanya. Jungkook semakin gencar menghisap nipple Jimin, membuka tiga kancing teratas Jimin dan menggigit nipplenya tanpa terhalang kain baju Jimin lagi.

"Kau mulai berulah Jimin, jadi jangan harap bisa lepas dari hukuman mu" tangan Jimin meremas rambut coklat milik Jungkook saat bibir Jungkook menghisap kuat nipplenya. Jungkook mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Jimin, namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Cihh, suara bel itu mengganggu saja" Jungkook melepas pagutannya didada Jimin lalu menatap Jimin.

"Jangan harap selesai sampai disini hyung" bisiknya ditelinga Jimin, nafas Jungkook yang menguar keluar serasa seperti heroin untuk Jimin, menggelitik feromon liar didalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook mengancing seragam Jimin dan membenarkan keadaan Jimin saat ini.

"Ayo kita masuk" Jimin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jungkook keluar dari ruang klub camping.

Saat Jungkook dan Jimin menyusuri koridor sekolah, seorang pemuda memanggil Jimin dari arah belakang.

"JIminnie" Jimin menoleh dan melihat pemuda tampan berlari kearahnya dan Jungkook.

"Taehyungie" Jimin langsung memeluk pemuda bernama Taehyung itu dengan erat.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ehh?" wajah Taehyung memerah menahan nafas saat Jimin memeluknya sangat kuat.

"Ji— Jim…." Taehyung menarik kuat tangan Jimin hingga Jimin jatuh dipelukan Taehyung.

"Kau tega ingin membunuh ku?" Jimin tertawa nyaring saat melihat wajah kusut Taehyung menatapnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau lama tidak pulang jadi aku merindukanmu" Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jimin hyung" Jimin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut Jungkook. Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan Taehyung. Bukan kah tadi wajah Jungkook mesum dan sexy ya? Kenapa sekarang berbeda? Ohh yaa Jimin lupa jika disini ada Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang dalam mode lembut.

"Jungkookie, perkenalkan ini Park Taehyung"

"Park Taehyung, kembaran Jimin" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook

"Jeon Jungkook, soulmate Jimin hyung" Jungkook menatap lekat kearah Taehyung saat Taehyung melepas jabatan tangannya.

'Jadi ini kembaran Jimin hyung? Jangan sampai musuh ku bertambah satu lagi setelah Seokjin hyung, Wooshin dan Hoseok hyung'

.

 **TBC**

Ditunggu reviewnya :D Once you appreciate my own fiction the more appreciating I give it to you ^^


End file.
